


Cuddle Slut

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: For once Nyx is the little spoon when it come to after sex cuddles. He couldn't be more content.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 15





	Cuddle Slut

Nyx moaned as he burrowed deeper into the royal Shield's embrace. More than content to stay where he was, the feel of one of those strong arms laying limp and heavy over his waist, with Clarus' other arm was pillowing his head and his chest rising and falling with each breath, grounded Nyx and helped smooth out some of those jaded edges of him.

Six how he missed being the little spoon to his partner, most of his other ones having been smaller than him preferred to have _him_ curled around _them_ ; but with Clarus is was different. The older man was 6'5 to Nyx's 5'10 and oh Nyx couldn't have been happier than when he had finally managed to get into the Amicitia's bed. The feel of Clarus' lager form towering over him and then the after sex snuggling; almost as good as the sex itself.

"Why are you still awake?" Came a raspy voice.

"Merely enjoying the view."

"The view?"

"The view." Nyx confirmed as he grinned and tossed a leg over Clarus' thigh, nuzzling closer and enjoying the feel of Clarus tightening his arm around Nyx's waist and pulling him even closer had Nyx giving a mumble as he began to lose the fight to stay awake.

Reaching a hand up Nyx ran his fingers softly over Clarus' stomach, feeling the muscles twitch at feather light touch. He groaned when he felt Clarus' hand run through his hair, the digits catching on the knotted strands as his scalp was scratched.

"Go to sleep Nyx." Clarus murmured, voice light as he felt Nyx relax, his body going slack adm breaths deepening as sleep claimed him. Clarus huffed as he pulled the blanket covering them higher. Pressing a kiss to Nyx's temple, Clarus followed him off to sleep, the feel of the smaller man cuddled close and the warm weight pressed against him was a siren's call he couldn't resist. 


End file.
